


Warrior OC Story

by Eliza_Chikatta



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Chikatta/pseuds/Eliza_Chikatta
Summary: NightStalker, a loner and former Clan cat meets with a friend, a kittypet by the name of Sunset, to go on a journey to check on the Clans.





	Warrior OC Story

Muscles rippled under raven-black fur as a male cat shook to rid his pelt of the morning dew that clung to him. He raised his nose to the smells that streamed on the wind and pin pointed a chaffinch and a vole that smelled particularly healthy and started towards their scents. He opened his jaws to drink in the scents of the territory borders. The kittypets' markers were strong, but so far, the cats were no where to be seen. The slender tom instinctively crouched as he heard the rustling and heartbeat of the vole he'd been tracking and silently crept closer. When it sensed him, it tried to scramble away, but it barely had time to squeak before the loner finished it off and started to eat. 

Suddenly, a red streak of fur shot out of nowhere and latched to his back with thorn-sharp claws, and he instinctively rolled quickly onto his back, hearing his attacker let out a 'Oof!' as its breath was stolen. Recognizing the sound of his friend's breath, he rolled off and sat next to the panting russet-furred cat as he watched calmly with an amused look.  
"Mouse-dung! I just can't beat you!" The cat exclaimed in frustration, his ears flicking in embarrassment as Nightstalker stood and leaned over him, licking between his ears comfortingly.

"It's alright, Sunrise." He reassured, calling the kittypet by his name. "You may eventually." Sunrise snorted, disbelieving, and got to his paws, sniffing the loner's night-colored coat.

"Where've you been recently?" The russet cat asked.

"There was a large number of cats in the old demolition site." He explained, "I went to check on them."

"Softie." Sunrise mewed teasingly, nudging his muscled shoulder with his head. "You never could resist helping other cats there, Night, especially since you used to be one of them."

Nightstalker turned his golden gaze on Flame, who stared back at him with emerald eyes.

"I'm not soft." He argued quietly, angling his ears towards a sparrow that landed behind him. "My family has been split between several Clans... It's only right that I watch over the kits while their mother is busy."

"You mean Bluefur? Your sister's kits? She actually gave them up?" He questioned, astonished.

"She did what was right for the clan. A deputy cannot be confined to the nursery when she is needed. The clan is doing well now even after death because of it." He said before whipping around and pouncing on the sparrow with lightning speed. "Just like I am not confined to one place to do as I need to."

"What is it you need to do?"

"Right now, StarClan has given me no signs. Tomorrow, I plan to visit again. Would you like to come with me?" He asked, a paw on the bird.

"Would I!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"You'll have to leave your owners." Night pointed out, which made Sun stop and frown.

"Why?"

"The trip is a long ways away, and I usually stay with the Clans for weeks on end. Getting home on your own would be impossible."

"You know what? I'd rather be a loner with you than be stuck in a kittypet house all my life. Especially since they got that annoying dog last week." The sound of high pitched barking sounded from the house, and both cats wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Dogs...." Night muttered bitterly before turning away and starting on eating his catch, Sun joining him a moment later.  
_________________________________

"Tell me what your full name is again?" Sunset asked, trotting next to Night with his leather collar strapped snuggly on his neck, claw and bite marks riddling it from the many times the russet cat had tried to get it off. Night said he should do it himself, but the flame-pelted cat was stubborn, close to the end of the four day trip and it still wasn't off.

"He who stalks in the night and watches through the shadows over the Clans." He sighed, quoting what StarClan had told him when the night after he received his name, telling him to leave the Clans and watch them from the shadows.

"That's so cool~" The russet cat purred, his tail quivering in excitement. "I wonder if I will dream and receive my name..."

"I highly doubt that, Sun. If you do receive your name, it won't be as extravagant as mine was... Not that I wanted it anyway...." He mumbled, lifting his head and sniffing the air. "Almost there."

"I can't wait! There'll be so many cats to meet! Maybe you can make some-" His teasing cut off as the strong smell of badger hit them, Night ignoring the russet's panic scent and fluffed shape who followed, fussing to the loner. "What do we do? If it catches us, we're dead!" He hissed as he scrambled after the lean Tom, cursing his kittypet plump belly that slowed him.

"If you stay out of its path and stop making so much noise-" his sharp tone quieted as he pricked his ear at the rustling behind Sunrise, the fur on his shoulders starting to rise. "Sun, get up here. Quick now." He mewed to the ex-kittypet as he crouched, preparing to launch himself at the enemy. 

As the badger's snout poked through the bushes, Nightstalker pounced, balancing perfectly on it and digging his claws into the thin flesh. It yelped in pain and shook its head, making the raven cat jump off as it swiped a clawed paw over its muzzle to bat him away. He was caught off guard when the badger attacked right as he was turned to check on Sunrise. He hissed in pain, darting away and shoving the russet cat forward, urging him to run towards the Clans as he followed on his tail, watching to make sure the badger wasn't following.

When they stopped, their heads were ducked, their sides heaving to catch their breaths. "It didn't follow... We passed ThunderClan markers just a moment ago... We're fine now..." The loner said between pants.

Sunrise looked up to ask how he knew they had passed it, his words catching in his throat when he saw the long claw marks that raked down the black cat's side, a scratch on his cheek as well. "Nightstalker! Are you alright?" He asked, fussing over him like a mother as he sniffed at the wound that dripped with blood.

"I'm fine." He grunted as he started forward, limping slightly on his right hindleg, and Sun followed uneasily. Despite the wounds, the loner was greatly resilient, maneuvering fairly well, but his hindleg started to stiffen and Sun became worried: the stiffened leg would cause him more pain than if it was just bleeding.

He followed the black tom quietly, letting the cat lean on him when he couldn't support himself anymore. It wasn't long before they heard rustling and the sound of many cats approaching. Soon, they were surrounded, every cats' fur standing on end except for Night's, his tail only slightly twitching in annoyance. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" A large brown tabby tom stepped up to them, but hesitated when he saw Night panting and the wounds on his sides.

Sunrise glanced uneasily around the group of cats, and then at Nightstalker, who eased himself into a sitting position, "Hey, does this mean you've never met them face-to-face, Night..?"

He shook his head, leaning heavily on his friend, jingling the small bell on the ginger cat's collar with the slight jostle. "No... It has been a while as well... He is larger than I remember.. Brambleclaw... You have grown into a fine warrior..."

The large brown cat stiffened, surprised, but it was only a few moments before he turned to one of the cats near him, voice commanding, "Fetch Leafpool."  
He was slow to approach, scenting the air and the two cats carefully before offering to help the tired tom a shoulder as well.

Nightstalker groaned softly as he stood, stumbling with his stiffened back leg and leaning heavily between the two cats. 

Lifting his head, Brambleclaw told the patrol to proceed as he helped the two cats back. With curiosity getting the better of him, he looked over his company, finding the pair of kittypet and presumably loner odd although it was somewhat dulled compared to what he knew with Firestar. The tom seemed older compared to the pristine ginger fur of the kittypet, his eyes drooping from what he could only guess was blood loss, a worrying sign since the black tom seemed unable to support himself very well as it was.  
"What happened?" He mewed before he could stop himself, eyes flicking up to meet the ginger's startlingly blue eyes. 

The kittypet's ears laid back guiltily as he looked down at the other cat, "It was my fault... A badger found us, and Night tried to distract it so we could get away... I wasn't able to help much, so I ran like he told me... Then we got here..." He looked up at him, an ear pricking up apprehensively, "You really don't know him..?"

Brambleclaw shook his head, "I don't.. but Firestar might.. He does need to see Leafpool first, though.."

"Is she a healer..?"

"Yeah, She can help him."


End file.
